1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting device is a self-light emitting device having a low driving voltage and a high emission efficiency that can emit a variety of colors. The light emitting device may be made thin and may have patterns easily formed therein. The light emitting device is a type of flat display device.
The light emitting device may include two electrodes and a light emitting unit having a light emitting layer formed between the two electrodes.
The light emitting device may experience degradation due to moisture, oxygen, ultraviolet rays and so on. The degradation may include external forces applied to the device in a fabrication process of the device or during use.
External moisture and oxygen may oxidize a light emitting unit that includes an organic material, and thus may degrade and damage the light emitting unit. Thus, moisture and oxygen may have a detrimental effect on lifespan of the light emitting device. Accordingly, a sealing structure for encapsulating the light emitting unit may be used. The encapsulation unit or an encapsulation substrate formed of metal, glass, plastic or the like may be connected to a lower substrate using a sealing material, such as a sealant, in order to encapsulate the internal elements.
If external pressure is applied, the light emitting unit may experience degradation and damage due to contact of the light emitting unit and the encapsulation unit or contact of the light emitting unit and a getter.
If the light emitting device is used for a long period of time, a thickness of the getter that absorbs moisture may become thick. Thus, the getter and the light emitting unit may be brought in contact with each other, thereby causing partial degradation and/or damage to the light emitting unit.
If the size of the getter is decreased in order to prevent the problem, the light emitting device may not provide sufficient moisture absorption. Further, if the space between the light emitting unit and the getter is too large, then an overall thickness of the light emitting device may become too thick.